


*一则A'M摸鱼*

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dungeon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: 头一次往ao3搬文，首发lofter，存个档。
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian
Kudos: 2





	*一则A'M摸鱼*

**Author's Note:**

> 头一次往ao3搬文，首发lofter，存个档。

囚徒望着墙壁上油灯，火苗闪烁了两下，悄悄地熄灭了。空气中异香弥漫，几乎盖过了地底腐烂发霉的气味，他就合上双眼慢慢躺下。从上一次添加灯油到现在，他就一直暴露在这成分不明的气味当中。暑热连地底都不曾放过，巨石垒筑的墙体将气流阻挡在外，他几乎就像是被毒液浸润着，在这莫名的熏蒸之中被剥去力气。他努力集中精神——没有响动。他不知道那名始作俑者是否躲在暗处偷偷地观察他。浓郁的黑暗连最后一点光亮都吞没了，没有旁人，没有风，空气凝结的重量正从他上方缓缓压来，逼着他展开蜷缩而紧绷的身体，直视正发生在他身体内部的一切。

马利克僵硬地躺在地上。干草发霉的味道仿佛全都消失了，一股热潮正在他体内翻搅，使他不得不攥紧手指，咬起牙关，以期这种感觉尽快散去。水滴从墙上滴落，他听见有什么正在耳畔轰鸣，随即意识到那是他自己的呼吸。每一寸皮肤都在发烫。血液中似乎淌着火，要将骨髓也焚烧殆尽。腰腹以下尤其令人难耐。他能感到自己的东西正在并不光滑的亚麻布料上摩擦，所过之处令人战栗，哪怕是并紧双腿也无济于事。

这并非监禁者第一次使用这种伎俩，大概在短暂的空当之后那人就会现身，届时他的反抗将比平时无力许多。马利克尽量减少动作，手臂紧贴在身体一侧，好让大脑维持冷静。欲望正在意识深处疯狂扭动，而他则屏着呼吸，数着从额角滴落的汗，权当是经历沸水的洗礼。然而那人并没有如期出现，那种感觉也丝毫没有消退的迹象。于是他只能闭着眼睛在黑暗中等待。但他为什么要期待一个施暴者？一个念头滑过马利克的脑海，但顷刻间就被摒弃了。他猜得出那人的意图——魔鬼的使臣有一万种手段诱人堕落，但凡他有一丝动摇，他都会在这旷日持久的拉锯战中落败。即便无人在场，即便有黑暗作为护盾也万万不可——马利克并不是那种刻行禁欲的隐修者，但那与眼下不同，眼前的欲望并非他自己所愿，那是魔鬼的话语，而他正试图在地狱门前止步。火焰打磨着理智的神经，衣衫被汗水浸透，粘在身上，将沸腾的热气紧紧束缚在表皮之下。他觉得自己一定快要裂开了。入狱以来，还从未有哪一次像现在这般难捱。他的后背像是与地面融为一体，而他则像一条搁浅的鱼，不得不张开紧闭的双唇，喘息以争取片刻清醒。

“我都想为您鼓掌了。”

马利克猛地睁开眼。阿巴斯把点燃的油灯放回墙上，若无其事地在马利克身边盘腿坐下

“你是什么时候进来的……”马利克艰难地想坐起身来，手臂却忽然一软，连带着身体一并软倒下去。

“比起这个。”阿巴斯见状笑了笑，“您不先关心一下您自己吗？”

马利克觉得但凡自己还能动弹，肯定早就给他一拳了。阿巴斯说得没错，现在的他在那人眼里无贰于俎上鱼肉，但他却没来由地松了一口气。他拿不准如果继续僵持下去，自己的意识还能支撑多久。

“我好得很，阿巴斯。这你清楚。”他小心隐藏起了话语间的喘息，仰面望着头顶墙壁的黑影。

“是这样吗？

似乎并不打算接茬，阿巴斯靠了过去，居高临下打量着那人。他当然知道马利克是忍着怎样的欲念与他对话，冷静与缄默是无声的反抗，而这已是对方手中最后的武器。

他拉起马利克的手，轻轻吻过指尖、手背和手腕——马利克感到一阵恶心，却连甩脱的力气都使不出。过了一会儿，那人像终于满意了，才拉起他的手朝胯间去，抵死在一个能将一切推向失控的位置。

“宣教长阁下……”

意料之中。

阿巴斯把手按在他手背上，借此控制他的节奏。而就在他自己的掌心之下，早已清醒的性器正一点一点变得硬挺。手掌正好压在根部，自下而上拢着推压。逐渐竖立的柱身在裤子上绷起，又被摩擦着推回下腹，而缺乏整个包裹的抒解似乎不那么到位，总是与什么相差毫厘而不得。粗糙的布料加剧了刺激，电流顺着背脊向上爬行。马利克忽然觉得先前的一切挣扎忍耐都是徒劳。一切都那样的不真实，他就这样轻而易举地被推进一个漩涡，每一寸感官都被放大，每一下都使精神更趋近于失控。他固然不会诉说那些非他所愿的、悖德的渴望，但因此谴责阿巴斯似乎缺少更有力的理由：他发觉自己仍可以把控这种进程——他的手是自由的，手腕上没有铁链——他甚至被许以权力掌握自己的快感。

他试着放慢下来，以避免因对方力道过大而生出难以忍耐的响动。出乎意料的是，阿巴斯并没有阻止，却也没有就此移开。宣教长惊人的自控总是一次又一次的给他惊喜，但他相信对方的接纳只是时间问题。毕竟，他已经不知不觉地默许了自渎的事实。原初的本能正在一点点侵染他的自矜与理智，引导他分开原本严丝合缝的双腿，让手指更多地侵入进两腿之间。阿巴斯忍不住想，要是这位宣教长今后想起自己曾在人面前自慰，脸上该是怎样一副表情？是归咎于药物？还是对自己的动摇悔愧难当？当然，除他之外绝不会再有人知道这些，这是与他的囚犯一同锁在监牢中的秘密，他自己消受尚且不及，更别提与旁人分享了。马利克正逐渐向他预想的状态靠近，于是他便扶着人坐起身，向后倚靠在他身上，然后缓缓松了手，留人自己关照胯下那团火，转而解开衣物，爱抚那被汗水打湿的身体。

马利克清楚地意识到有哪里出了岔子。隔着外裤的触碰根本不足以填平那种诡异的空虚，而当他觉察时，他唯一的手已经紧贴着皮肤，拢着那滚烫的柱体上下套弄了。他想要停手，然而另一种念想从脑中悄然滋生出来，不住地劝诱他说，只有这样噩梦才会终止，施暴者才会离开，他才能得以安宁。但施暴者一词似乎也不准确，他感觉不到一点痛，阿巴斯并没有强调他的存在，只是伏在他身后，用手指逗弄他胸前的两点，并向他耳后喷涂热气。似乎一切只是为制造快感而生，每当他想要停下手上的动作，就会被那人的抚慰拖回迷雾当中。昏沉中他隐约听到阿巴斯在叫他的名字，于是便低声应和，随即发现那不过是呓语般无意义的重复。他能感到身后那人也正处于某种微妙的陶醉当中，甚至相当享受。那么，只是帮别人自慰也能为自己带来快乐吗？他不知道。或许有那么几个瞬间他有触碰到那人勃起的胯部，但那并不清楚。直到这一刻，他的警觉还停留在从前那些用以制造羞耻与难堪的嘲讽之上，他不知道阿巴斯自始至终都在观察着他的变化，他的每一声低吟，每一次无意识的挺身，都足以让人血脉偾张。阿巴斯曾经想要马利克痛苦，但当隐忍成为习惯，当折磨失去意义，当他察觉一味的欺压并不能使他遂愿时，他就开始索取接纳与沉沦。而马利克，这位一直未能了解对方真正意图的受难者，终于在两军阵前密布陷阱的通路中跌落了。药物、技巧、呼吸、恩怨、那人的手法、松动的意志，说不清究竟是哪一样最终将他推下悬崖，而他知道下坠时耳畔呼啸的风不过是那人炙热的呼吸，接纳他四肢百骸的则是起伏的欲海，浪头漫过，赐予他短暂的窒息，再将他拥上下一波高峰。

“Malik…”

阿巴斯轻轻扳过马利克的脸。飘忽的视线像在那双眼睛上蒙了层纱，他吻了那人的眼睑，沿着一侧的面颊滑落至唇角。此时的马利克已经不会再抗拒他了，他便在那里停下来，让呼吸更多地交糅在一起。他尝试从马利克手中接过那红热的铁块，让一切收拢回自己掌心。几下剧烈的痉挛之后马利克在他手中射了出来。他用拇指推按着柱身，直到最后一点白浊都顺着顶端排出，才收了手，并给予怀中人按捺许久的亲吻。然后他抽出身来，好让人躺回他就寝的地方——余温消散得很快，他必须在马利克清醒之前离开，这样才有可能在那人心头留下点期待，或者鲜有存在的怅然若失。


End file.
